1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found under the general class of "Land vehicles" and more particularly to the class pertaining to attachments to wheelchairs. This apparatus includes a powered coupling means for attaching to said wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attachable powered units for wheelchairs are known in the art. Some examples of the known art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,032, issued to Benz et al on Oct. 14, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,744, issued to Benoit et al on Nov. 25, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,616, issued to Boivin on Feb. 23, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,548, issued to Zirrilo on Nov. 20, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,925, issued to Palmer on Mar. 12, 1985. All of the cited prior art disclose removable attachments for powering and/or steering a wheelchair. Some are manually driven by means of a crank and sprocket arrangement while others are motorized. All of the known prior art require manual attachment of the units to the wheelchair. It is especially difficult for the person in the wheelchair to lean forward while manipulating levers and the like to lift the front of the wheelchair. The combination of leaning forward and the manipulation of levers add to the effort of attaching the apparatus to the wheelchair. Many times the occupant of the wheelchair does not have the capability to perform these motions, therefore the occupant must have to wait until assistance is available.
The present invention overcomes the deficiency of the prior art by combining a steerable and powered attachment which has a powered coupling means. This attachment requires the occupant to move the wheelchair onto guides followed by the activation of a switch.